SkyClan's Destiny/Chapter 12
Chapter description :Stick clambers up a pile of Twoleg waste, the sky above scarlet. The sun had gone down, and now the Twoleg nests are outlined against the red background. The brown tom's nose twitches, and he recalls how the rubbish was teeming with rats. Now however, all the ragged rogue can find is stale scents and droppings. Cora spits angrily, voicing her concerns about another cat chasing the rats out. The black she-cat looks down at Stick from the pile's top, but when the brown cat mentions Dodge, their rival, she points out about no proof. He growls back, stating that he knows it had to be the troublesome rogue leader, for Dodge doesn't want them living where they do. :Jumping from the garbage heap, Stick swipes at an empty Twoleg food can, bad-tempered. He prepares to leave, then spots a flame-colored pelt in the shadows. Recognizing it as his daughter, Red, the rogue spins toward her. The ragged tom asks about her whereabouts, but the ginger she-cat is curt about her response, neck fur fluffing up. Stick warns Red to stay close in the future, but his daughter remains defiant, telling her brown father that she's older. The ginger rogue states now she can care for herself. Stick growls, but to his surprise, Red bounds over to him, pressing her forehead to his shoulder. An affectionate purr rumbles through his daughter, and although she looks at him with wide eyes, the brown tom doesn't speak. :Red's amusement fades, and she turns, stalking off. Her father watches her leave, his stomach twisting with sadness. Coal's voice startles the brown cat, and he spins around to see the black tom padded up to him. Stick gruffly says that he wishes not to tame Red, only wanting to keep her safe, and Coal points out she's old enough. The ragged-furred brown rogue isn't sure, telling his friend that it'll never be enough. :He crosses the waste patch, going the opposite direction Red went. At the edge of the clearing, a fence sits, and Stick jumps onto it, padding along, balancing with ease. The Twoleg gardens lay desolate, for it is night now. However, lights do shine in some of the dens, but where the brown rogue walks, it's all shadows. His whiskers quiver, and when he opens his jaws to taste the air, rabbit scent touches his nose. Stick's stomach rumbles, and water floods his mouth, so he advances on where the rabbit is. Heading along the fence, the scent grows stronger, but with it, is the stench of fear. He wonders if younger Twolegs are trying to play with it, for Stick knows it doesn't like that. :Suddenly, a fearful cry rises from one garden. Stiffening, the rogue realizes the rabbit is being hunted, and breaks into a run, reaching the place where it is. In the shade of a holly tree, Stick can see the mesh, shiny cage in the grassy yard. The rabbit crouches, close to the ground, and two of Dodge's rogues, Misha, and Skipper, circle the cage. Their pelts are spiking, with teeth bared; both cats are snarling. The Twoleg den is dark and silent on the other side of the clearing. Stick calls out, ordering them to stop, but Misha proceeds to halt, and sneer at him. The cream-colored she-cat says he's scared, but when he denies it, Skipper challenges him to help. :Stick refuses, beginning to back away. But then, Skipper runs for the cage, and hits it with his shoulder, rocking it. The rabbit shrieks, cowering furthest from the open gap. Misha presses herself against the ground, reaching forward to grab the small black-and-white creature. Now away from the safety of the cage, the cream rogue darts at it, Skipper following, and they rip at its ears. Stick spots tufts of fur fluttering down, along with darkness spreading onto the rabbit's fur. He growls for them to kill it cleanly, but Misha tells Stick to make her. Turning back to the Twoleg pet, she motions Skipper to stand aside. At first, she lets the rabbit run, before springing again, and cuffing it. :As it wails, Stick's stomach growls with hunger. The powerful fear scent floods over the ragged rogue, and he slides his claws in and out, scratching the fence. His instincts goad him to jump into the yard and join in, but the Twolegplace cat knows better. At last, the rabbit collapses, shocked and limp, breathing fast; this drives Stick to intervene, and he leaps off the fence. Racing over the ground, the brown tom shoulders Skipper away, and the ginger-and-white cat appears furious. Misha spits at her enemy, but he ignores her, and raises one paw to kill the rabbit. Before he can, Misha and Skipper fling their heads back and let out shrieks. A window lights up, and yellow color floods the grass; at the same time, a door crashes open. :Twoleg voices erupt, and Stick glances behind him, seeing the two other rogues have fled. A male Twoleg appears, holding a wooden pole, and his mate and kits appear, wailing, and they charge at the brown cat. The rabbit scrambles up, and takes off, but so does Stick. He speeds off, across the yard, and manages to climb onto the fence. Something sails overhead, crashing into some bushes, and he doesn't look back, running to safety into the alley. The Twoleg yowling fades behind him, and the yellow-eyed tom stands, frozen, panting. He imagines the object breaking his spine, and recalls how he'd kept his head low around Twolegs before. Skipper's voice rings out, and he turns and spots the ginger rogue with Misha; both cats clean their paws, sitting in shadow. Stick approaches them, snarling, and Misha draws one paw over her ear, stating that he set himself up. Skipper rises to his paws, and squares off with the brown cat, causing Stick to tense. :His ginger-and-white opponent stays calm, his voice nearly friendly, but hostility is in the rogue's eyes. He remarks about Red, adding that it might be her fur next to a dead pet. Stick growls at Skipper, telling him to leave his daughter alone. The alley cat adds about their empty threats, but Misha stretches, and yawns, showing her sharp teeth. The cream-colored rogue corrects him, stating they aren't threats, but promises. Characters Major }} Minor *Red *Coal *Misha *Skipper }} Mentioned *Percy }} Notes and references Category:SkyClan's Destiny Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc